Love Is Never Gone
Lyrics |-|Korean= Yeah- Love is never gone no no no no 눈을 뜰 수가 없어 그대를 보내줄 자신이 없어서 다시 볼 수 없겠지 이렇게 보내면 저 문이 열리면 하지만 난 행복했으니 잠시라도 벅찬 나의 삶이 그댈 허락했으니 내가 허락할 테니 또 이대로 시간이 나를 남겨두고 (남겨두고) 그댈 데려 간다 해도 차마 하지 못한 말 이렇게 아파도 그냥 내 곁에 있어줘 참아 볼께 떠나도 돼 Just let it go (let it go) Just let it go 내가 버텨 낼 테니 이대로 다시는 돌아보지도 마 바보 같은 내 손이 미련한 입술이 그댈 잡을지 몰라 괜찮아 울기만 하는 너 뭐가 그리 미련이 남아서 자꾸 머뭇거리니 내가 허락할 테니 또 이대로 시간이 나를 남겨두고 (남겨두고) 그댈 데려 간다 해도 차마 하지 못한 말 이렇게 아파도 그냥 내 곁에 있어줘 참아 볼께 떠나도 돼 내 안에 그댈 지울 수 있을까 그댈 사랑했던 나의 모습도 이젠 다 지워버릴게 함께 했던 시간을 그 많은 추억들을 내게 남겨두고 (남겨두고) 그대 돌아서버리면 돼 모두 버리지 못한 그대 마음마저 다 내가 보낼 테니까 미안해하지는 마 내가 허락할 테니 이대로 시간이 나를 남겨두고 (남겨두고) 그댈 데려 간다고 해도 차마 하지 못한 말 이렇게 아파도 그냥 내 곁에 있어줘 참아 볼께 떠나도 돼 함께 했던 시간을 그 많은 추억들을 내게 남겨두고 (남겨두고) 모두 버리지 못한 그대 마음마저 다 내가 보낼 테니까 내가 허락할 테니 이대로 시간이 나를 남겨두고 (남겨두고) 차마 하지 못한 말 이렇게 아파도 그냥 내 곁에 있어줘 |-|Romanized= Yeah- Love is never gone no no no no nuneul ddeul suga eobseo geudaereul bonaejul jasini eobseoseo dasi bol su eobtgetji ireohge bonaemyeon jeo muni yeollimyeon hajiman nan haengbokhaesseuni jamsirado beokchan naui sarmi geudael heorakhaesseuni naega heorakhal teni ddo idaero sigani nareul namgyeodugo (namgyeodugo) geudael deryeo ganda haedo chama haji mothan mal ireohge apado geunyang nae gyeote isseojwo chama bolkke ddeonado dwae Just let it go (let it go) Just let it go naega beotyeo nael teni idaero dasineun dorabojido ma babo gateun nae soni miryeonhan ibsuri geudael jabeulji molla gwaenchanha ulgiman haneun neo mwoga geuri miryeoni namaseo jakku meomutgeorini naega heorakhal teni ddo idaero sigani nareul namgyeodugo (namgyeodugo) geudael deryeo ganda haedo chama haji mothan mal ireohge apado geunyang nae gyeote isseojwo chama bolkke ddeonado dwae nae ane geudael jiul su isseulkka geudael saranghaetdeon naui moseubdo ijen da jiwobeorilge hamkke haetdeon siganeul geu manheun chueokdeureul naege namgyeodugo (namgyeodugo) geudae doraseobeorimyeon dwae modu beoriji mothan geudae maeummajeo da naega bonael tenikka mianhaehajineun ma naega heorakhal teni idaero sigani nareul namgyeodugo (namgyeodugo) geudael deryeo gandago haedo chama haji mothan mal ireohge apado geunyang nae gyeote isseojwo chama bolkke ddeonado dwae hamkke haetdeon siganeul geu manheun chueokdeureul naege namgyeodugo (namgyeodugo) modu beoriji mothan geudae maeummajeo da naega bonael tenikka naega heorakhal teni idaero sigani nareul namgyeodugo (namgyeodugo) chama haji mothan mal ireohge apado geunyang nae gyeote isseojwo |-|English= Yeah- Love is never gone no no no no I don’t have enough courage to open my eyes and let you go We won’t meet again when that door opens, if I send you away, But for a while I’ve been happy, so I should endure anything since I allowed it Since I allow it, time will leave me (it will leave) and take you away There are words I can’t keep inside like this, just stay with me I’ll try to endure it, so you can leave Just let it go, (let it go) Just let it go I’ll get through it so don’t look back at me anymore But my foolish hands and lips might still try and stop you It’s okay, don’t let foolishness bring you tears, it makes you hesitate Since I allow it, time will leave me (it will leave) and take you away There are words I can’t keep inside like this, just stay with me I’ll try to endure it, so you can leave Will I be able you erase you? I will have to forget the way I loved you The memories we made when we spent time together, leave them with me (leave them) Then you can turn away I’ll eventually let go of all the feelings I have for you So you don’t have to be sorry Since I allow it, time will leave me (it will leave) Time will take you away There are words I can’t keep inside like this, just stay with me I’ll try to endure it, so you can leave The memories we made when we spent time together, leave them with me (leave them) I’ll eventually let go of all the feelings I have for you Since I allow it, time will leave me (it will leave) There are words I can’t keep inside like this, just stay with me Category:Songs Category:Korean Songs